Comme une évidence
by ShannaRya
Summary: Dès que son regard se posa sur lui, Harry sut. Dès qu'il vint se présenter à lui, Tom sut aussi. Leur rencontre sonnait comme une évidence. OS en deux partie. HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde.

Alors oui, vous me direz " Voilà une revenante" Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendez la suite de Harry's problems!. La fiction n'est pas abandonnée et je suis à fond dans la suite. Alors vous allez devoir encore attendre pour avoir un nouveau chapitre. Mais voilà, je viens vous poster ce petit OS coupé en deux partie. C'est un OS sans prétention, tout mignon tout plein.

La deuxième et dernière partie est en cours de correction et ne tardera pas à être postée.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bêta-correcteur/lecteur: Mon Byakkance d'amour.

Paraing: HP/TMR

Genre: Romance

* * *

 **Comme une évidence**

 **PARTIE I**

Fièrement installé sur son imposant siège, Albus Dumbledore observait d'un œil bienveillant et joyeux les nouveaux élèves, à savoir les premières années, qui se dirigeaient droit vers l'estrade. Tous ces petits affichaient un visage exprimant leur ébahissement et ravissement face à cette grande salle et tous ses élèves assis qui les regardaient avancer vers le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Comme chaque premier septembre, l'équipe professorale appréciait la rentrée avec entrain. Cependant pour le directeur la rentrée avait une signification toute particulière. Elle annonçait une nouvelle année riche en émotions pour tous les élèves des quatre maisons que comportait la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, il posa son regard sur les anciens élèves déjà installés à leur table respective. Tous attendaient la répartition des premières années qui allait se faire d'ici peu.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, était que cette année il n'y aurait pas seulement des jeunes de onze ans qui seraient répartis. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'école accueillait un nouvel élève qui entrerait directement en septième année.

Ce dernier avait décidé de revenir dans son pays natal, après le décès tragique de son oncle. De ce fait, au lieu de rentrer en Amérique, là où il avait migré plus jeune, il avait décidé de rester finir ses études en Angleterre. Et Dumbledore, après avoir lu en long et en large son dossier, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Avec joie, il avait accepté d'accueillir cet élève qui était autant brillant qu'intéressant.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se posta près du tabouret sur lequel reposait le Choixpeau. Les premières années attendaient avec impatience d'être réparties dans l'une des maisons qui serait pour le reste de leur scolarité leur nouveau foyer. Leur nouvelle famille.

L'école se distinguait par quatre maisons. Il y avait Poussoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quatre maisons portant le nom des fondateurs de cette école. Et même s'ils venaient d'une maison différente, tous les élèves s'entendaient plus ou moins bien. Oui, le principal était que tous se supportaient avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Pour en revenir à la répartition, le professeur de métamorphose fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les noms des jeunes élèves. Mais avant de commencer, elle leur dicta quelques règles à respecter au sein du château. Une fois cela fait, elle se décida enfin à commencer l'appel.

A chaque fois que le Choixpeau criait le nom d'une maison, tous applaudissaient. Bien sûr, les élèves de la maison citée montraient bien plus d'enthousiasme que les trois autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pensant que l'appel était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient enfin savourer le merveilleux repas de la rentrée, ils furent tous surpris de voir le directeur se lever et intimer le silence.

Avant de passer au repas, commença-t-il, avec son regard toujours aussi pétillant, je souhaite annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève qui a décidé de finir sa dernière année au sein de notre prestigieuse école. Comme vous l'aurez compris, celui-ci entrera directement dans l'une des maisons en septième année !

Son regard survola les élèves qui se posaient déjà une multitude de questions quant à cet élève venu d'ils ne savaient où.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, toujours debout près du tabouret, attendit que le directeur finisse sa déclaration. A la fin de son annonce, celui-ci fit signe à la directrice adjointe de poursuivre. Hochant de la tête, elle se remit face aux élèves qui attendaient avec impatience la suite des événements.

\- J'appelle à présent Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent subitement sur le nouvel arrivant qui avança d'un bon pas. Le regard fixé droit devant, il ne fit pas attention à tous les regards posés uniquement sur lui, ni même aux chuchotements.

Mais si on regardait bien, parmi tous les élèves, un seul regard se différenciait. Depuis l'ouverture des portes, un élève n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde du regard le nouvel arrivant. Tout de suite, il l'avait ébloui par sa prestance, son aura. Il le trouva intéressant et son regard émeraude pouvait en témoigner. On pouvait y lire de la surprise, mais surtout un grand intérêt. Sans même faire attention à son entourage qui braillait, il regardait ce jeune garçon avec attention le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, constatant que celui-ci était fort distingué et beau garçon aussi.

Arrivé devant le professeur, il la salua d'un simple signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que le Choixpeau fasse son choix.

\- Serpentard !, cria l'artefact.

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne fut pas surpris. Après tout, ce garçon se déplaçait comme un parfait Serpentard. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il admirait toujours le nouvel élève qui alla s'installer avec une certaine satisfaction parmi les siens qui l'accueillirent avec joie. Il vit Draco Malfoy, l'un de ses amis, le saluer hautainement comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Harry. Hey… Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? appela un jeune garçon roux.

\- Hum quoi !, s'exclama le ledit Harry en se retournant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te disais que c'était étrange qu'il arrive en cours de cursus. Il ne s'est même pas présenter. On ne sait pas d'où il vient.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Moi je trouve que oui. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a décidé de finir ses études ici.

On demandera aux garçons, dit Harry en voyant Draco, Blaise et Théo encercler le nouveau. Il est dans leur maison. Ils sauront sûrement pourquoi il est là. Et on le saura aussi, finit-il par dire en détournant son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur le nouvel élève qui répondait tranquillement aux questions de ses nouveaux camarades

 **o00oo00o**

Thomas Marvolo Riddle avait fait ses études au États-Unis, à l'institut de Salem. Il avait donc déménagé dès l'âge de 6 ans aux USA, avec son oncle, le frère de sa défunte mère. Celle-ci était morte peu de temps après qu'elle ait accouché de lui. Son père, qui était un moldu, l'avait laissé sans la moindre hésitation sous la garde de son oncle. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et encore moins un sorcier. Alors il l'avait refourgué au frère de la femme qui l'avait honteusement envoûté.

Même-si Tom s'était senti à sa place auprès de son oncle, il en avait vraiment voulu à son géniteur pour son rejet. Mais aussi surtout sa mère pour l'avoir séduit et ensorcelée bassement.

Enfin…Tout cela pour dire que son oncle, Morfin, l'avait accepté et qu'il avait emmené avec lui, six ans plus tard, aux USA pour son travail. Tom avait alors grandi loin de ses origines.

Mais voilà, il était de retour car il y avait plus de trois mois de cela, son oncle mourut d'une maladie incurable. Et il n'avait pas eu le choix que de rentrer en Angleterre pour l'enterrement. Car même-si son oncle avait délaissé sa terre natale, il lui avait toujours dit que le jour de sa mort, il souhaitait être enterré dans le cimetière des Gaunt. Tom avait alors exaucé le souhait de son oncle.

Cependant après l'avoir enterré, il avait décidé de rester ici en tant que nouveau Lord de la famille Gaunt. Il avait alors passé tout son été dans la paperasse. Puis, il s'était désinscrit de l'institut de Salem pour s'inscrire à Poudlard. En bref, ce ne fut pas l'été le plus captivant. Le passer entre les papiers et les rendez-vous ici et là… Il s'en serait bien passé.

Au moins, il avait fait le nécessaire pour son oncle et aujourd'hui il reposait en paix au domaine des Gaunt. Bien évidemment, Tom avait été bouleversé par sa disparition. Cet homme l'avait choyé, éduqué et aimé avec la bonté d'un père. Il lui avait offert une vie paisible et remplie de bonheur. Tom ne l'oublierait jamais. Non, il n'oublierait en aucun cas cet homme qui avait été à la fois son oncle et son père.

Soupirant doucement et ayant fini de manger, il posa sa serviette sur la table, puis baissa les yeux vers son écusson.

Serpentard.

Morfin aurait été content qu'il se trouve dans cette maison comme lui l'avait été et ainsi que tous ses ancêtres. Là, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour revoir une dernière fois son sourire fier.

Après c'était tout à fait normal qu'il y soit. Si on étudiait ses origines, on constaterait que Tom partageait un lien de sang avec le grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Oui, il était tout bonnement son descendant direct et comme lui, il était doté de certains de ses dons, dont le Fourchelangue.

Il utilisait très peu son don d'ailleurs. Juste en cas de nécessité. Mais autrement, il en était très fier. Après tout, il était désormais le seul aujourd'hui à posséder ce don si particulier.

Levant les yeux vers le corps professoral, il ancra son regard dans celui pétillant du directeur qui le salua. Il le salua par respect mais aussi pour le remercier d'avoir accepté qu'il termine ses études ici.

\- Tu viens ? s'exclama un black qui s'était présenté à lui comme étant Blaise Zabini. On va te montrer ou nous logeons.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Tom en se levant à son tour.

En se tournant pour partir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un autre garçon aux magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Hey ! Harry !, s'écria Blaise. Alors comme ça tu as été nommé Préfet. Pauvre Ron, lui qui pensait être pris.

\- Il m'a fait la gueule pendant une petite heure avant de me féliciter. Et tout ça, en spécifiant bien qu'il allait squatter le plus possible ma chambre.

\- Et il a bien raison, rit Blaise. J'en ferais aussi autant, tient ! Je ne pense pas que Draco me laissera de nouveau sa chambre. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, grimaça le black. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est toujours Préfet.

\- Tu peux même en être certain. Que veux-tu ! Il a Lucius Malfoy comme père, rit Harry avant de tourner son regard vers le nouveau restait silencieux. Salut je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis à Gryffondor. Je suis ami avec certains Serpentard, dont ceux avec lesquels tu as fait connaissance. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que tu t y plairas.

\- Salut, le salua en retour, Tom. J'espère aussi. Je pense m'y plaire. C'est un très beau château.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. Et qui regorge de mystères.

\- Dont certains que tu connais déjà, signala Blaise.

\- Que veux-tu ?, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut dire aussi que la Carte du Maraudeur t'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Sois pas jaloux, rigola Harry. Bon ! Vous vous rendez aux sous-sols

\- Oui. Je vais lui montrer notre salle commune et notre dortoir.

\- Je te le dis….C'est assez spécial mais pas désagréable, dit alors Harry.

\- Hâte de la découvrir alors, répliqua doucement Tom.

\- On y va !, s'exclama Blaise.

\- Bon eh bien je vous laisse. Je vais escorter les premières années. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard. Ah au fait…Je pense que Draco passera te voir. Il a des choses à te dire.

\- Comme toujours tu me diras, sourit Harry, avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir salué une dernière fois Blaise et Tom qui le regarda partir, entouré par une horde d'enfants.

\- Tu me suis ? l'interrompit Blaise.

\- Je te suis, acquiesça Tom

Tom suivit son nouveau camarade, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le dénommé Harry Potter qui disparut de la salle avec les premières années.

Alors qu'il était venu voir son ami, celui-ci avait pris le temps de la saluer et se présenter avec gentillesse. Ce garçon avait désormais réveillé et attisé sa curiosité…. De plus, ce qu'il retenait était surtout l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux. Déjà que le vert était sa couleur préféré. Mais là, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse posséder un tel regard. Des émeraudes pareilles…. Juste époustouflant. Et puis autre que cela, la magie qui l'entourait…La magie du garçon l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il avait sentit toute l'intensité de celle-ci.

Ce garçon était non seulement intéressant, mais aussi charmant que puissant.

A n'en pas douter, cette année allait être extrêmement intéressante, apportant beaucoup à certaines personnes en particulier.

 **o00oo00o**

Le mois de septembre avait filé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En effet, Tom s'était peu à peu intégré auprès des élèves de l'école et ceux de sa maison. Cependant, il s'était vraiment lié d'amitié avec peu de personne, dont Blaise, Draco et certains Gryffondors, amis de ces derniers. Et parmi eux, un seul le captivait et méritait pleinement son attention. Harry Potter. Ce garçon aux beaux yeux verts qui était aimablement venu se présenter à lui à la rentrée. Depuis ce jour, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille. Ils avaient énormément de points communs. Tous deux orphelins bien trop jeunes, avant d'être laissés aux mains de leur seule famille encore vivante.

D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas eu de chance côté famille. Il avait été placé sous la garde de sa tante et son oncle qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'avaient haït au premier regard à cause de son statut de sorcier. Savoir que celui-ci ait alors vécu plus de douze ans chez eux, l'avait consterné. Cependant aujourd'hui Harry ne s'en souciait plus. Surtout depuis qu'il avait été récupérer par son parrain. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi cela n'avait pas été son parrain qui avait eu sa garde dès le départ. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer plus curieux qu'il ne l'avait été déjà, d'autant plus qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Pourtant, il tenterait de le lui demander dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Autrement, ils étaient tous deux passionnés par l'histoire de la magie, ses aspects et les sorts de magie, notamment ceux classés interdits dans la plupart des pays.

En soi, Septembre avait été un mois de découvertes pour tous les deux.

Bien sûr, ils continuaient petit à petit à se connaître. Et Tom, tout comme Harry, appréciait cela. Cependant, le petit hic, parce que forcément il en fallait un, était la jalousie maladive de la sœur de Ron Weasley, Ginny. Cette fille criait sur tous les toits que personne ne devait retenir l'attention de son Harry car ce dernier était à elle et seulement à elle. Pourtant Harry n'avait jamais dit qu'il était d'accord avec elle et encore moins qu'il nourrissait des sentiments envers elle. Au contraire, à bout de nerfs, parfois Harry remettait la jeune fille à sa place, et devant tous. Mais celle-ci n'en démordait pas. Elle continuait de le suivre comme son ombre et de le harceler. Tom, comme beaucoup d'autres, était dans la ligne de mire de la jeune fille qui ne s'empêchait pas de lui renvoyer des regards noirs. Lui, il n'en avait que faire de ses menaces silencieuses, du moment que Harry préférait sa compagnie à la sienne.

Assis à une table de la bibliothèque, Tom relisait une dernière fois son devoir de potion. Une fois cela fait, il rangea ses affaires et sortit silencieusement de l'endroit, sous les yeux satisfaits de Mme Pince. Le couloir était vide. Après tout, la plupart des élèves étaient confinés dans leur salle commune. Seuls les plus studieux avaient décidé de venir s'échouer à la bibliothèque.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers les sous-sols pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Mais il s'arrêta subitement au plein milieu du corridor en sentant une vague de magie qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le sourire aux lèvres, il allait se diriger vers la source mais il vit une Ginny toute échevelée débarquer brusquement.

\- Tient ! Tu es là toi !, s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Tom, d'un ton blasé. Chercherais-tu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, cria la jeune fille. Je t'en pose des questions.

\- Tu es pathétique, cingla Tom.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré !

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était laid venant de fille de jurer. Tu ferais une très mauvaise Lady. Tu peux me croire.

\- Va te faire voir !, s'écria la jeune fille, furieuse, avant de disparaître.

Celui-ci la regarda partir, avant de secouer la tête. Pauvre fille, pensa-t-il, avant de se tourner vers le mur. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers celui-ci.

Une fois devant, il leva doucement l'une de ses mains à un endroit bien précis. Celle-ci rencontra la douceur d'une cape bien invisible. En tirant dessus, il découvrit un Harry encore bien essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru.

\- Elle est partie, tu sais, dit simplement Tom en souriant.

\- Je sais. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne soit plus dans le couloir. Bon sang ! Elle ne va jamais me lâcher, grimaça Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'étais parti pour aller voir mon parrain et par malchance je l'ai croisé en cours de route. J'ai préféré faire demi-tour sous ses cris hystériques. Heureusement, que j'avais ma cape. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Même Ron qui est son frère ne peut pas m'aider, finit-il par dire, dépité.

\- Je te plains, rit Tom. Cette fille est complètement folle.

\- A qui le dis-tu, souffla Harry.

\- Allez viens ! Tu me raccompagnes à ma salle commune.

\- Pas de problème, sourit Harry avant d'enlever sa cape et de la plier soigneusement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu l'as eu, dit Tom.

\- C'est mon parrain qui me l'a offerte à mon quatorzième anniversaire. Elle appartenait à mon père. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Depuis que je l'ai, je ne la quittes plus, expliqua Harry, tout en caressant la cape. II faut dire aussi qu'elle m'aide beaucoup, rit Harry

\- Oui. C'est vrai qu'elle est très pratique... Surtout pour échapper à une furie, ricana Tom.

\- Oh oui !

\- Au fait… Je sais que tu vis depuis tes treize ans avec ton parrain. Mais… pourquoi il n'avait pu avoir ta garde avant ?, osa demander Tom.

\- Toujours aussi curieux, sourit Harry.

\- Toujours, sourit en retour Tom. Et puis, je veux mieux te connaitre.

Harry sourit sous cette affirmation.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-il, mon parrain était Aurore, comme mon père. Une semaine avant que mes parents ne meurent, Sirius était parti en mission au Pérou pour une durée indéterminée. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'elle a mal tournée. Mon parrain fut soudainement soupçonné de complicité de meurtre. Il a été condamné sans même avoir été jugé. Le Ministère anglais avait tout tenté pour l'innocenter… Mais il a fini par être injustement condamné à purgé une peine de douze ans de prison. Après sa libération, il n'a pas attendu. Il est vite rentrer en Angleterre et a pris le temps de s'en remettre. Après cela, il a tout fait pour me récupérer. Oh ce n'a pas été bien difficile. Ma tante et mon oncle ont été très contents de me laisser sous sa garde. Plus de monstre chez eux. Quelle joie !, finit-il en soufflant.

\- Ce sont eux les monstres, dit Tom. C'est quand même fou pour ton parrain.

\- Ouais. J'étais choqué quand il m'a raconté tout ça. Aujourd'hui on rattrape ensemble le temps perdu.

\- C'est normal, sourit doucement Tom. Il n'a plus voulu redevenir Aurore après cela hein ?

\- Oh non ! Cela l'a complètement dégoûté. Il a décidé d'enseigner son savoir en tant que professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal avec Remus. A eux deux ils se partagent les classes.

\- En tout cas ils sont de très bons professeurs, avoua Tom. On est arrivé, signala-t-il en arrivant devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Sauf si tu veux toujours aller rejoindre ton parrain…Ce que je comprendrais, dit Tom

\- Oui je dois vraiment aller le voir. Mais je viendrais sûrement vous rendre visite un peu plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu es le bienvenu, sourit Tom avant de souffler doucement le mot de passe.

\- A ce soir alors… peut-être.

Tom se contenta de hocher de la tête avant d'entrer dans son antre.

Seul dans le couloir froid des sous-sols, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'en aller. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de son parrain, non sans oublier de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, dans le cas où il rencontrerait Ginny.

Sur le chemin, il pensa à Tom et à leur relation. Tout de suite, à son entrée dans la grande salle le jour de la rentrée, le lion avait su qu'il s'entendrait bien avec le serpent. Même plus que bien. Il lui avait totalement tapé dans l'œil, si on pouvait dire. Simplement, il préférait taire cette constatation au fond de lui, pour le moment. Et puis, même s'il s'était découvert gay, il n'avait eu que très peu relations, voire presque pas. Alors il n'envisageait pas d'en avoir une avec Tom. Du moins… pas dans l'immédiat. A cette pensée, il rougit furieusement. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Tom devait sûrement le préférer en tant qu'ami que potentiel petit-ami.

Malgré tout, à des moments, Harry se permettait de rêver que lui et Tom étaient plus que de simples amis. Parfois il regardait le Serpentard pendant des heures parce qu'il le trouvait tout simplement beau avec ses cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, sa peau laiteuse qu'il aimerait toucher, caresser par moment. Et sa bouche… Une bouche ni trop fine, ni trop pulpeuse. Juste parfaite.

Harry s'arrêta au plein milieu du couloir en se sentant tout émoustillé par ses pensées. Rougissant, il tenta de les chasser alors qu'elles le rendaient bien trop fébrile.

Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-on tomber sous le charme d'une personne aussi vite ?

Reprenant sa route, il tenta d'oublier le fait que la présence de Tom lui était quand même devenue primordiale. Ça, il ne pouvait le nier.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Il fait froid !, s'écria Ron. Bon sang, Harry, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te suivre chez Hagrid par un temps pareil ! , grinça-t-il des dents. Je ne voulais même pas venir.

\- A chaque fois, il me demande de venir le voir et je lui dis à chaque fois que je viendrais. Mais je ne viens jamais. Il est temps d'honorer ma parole. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Mais pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ? J'ai rien demandé moi !

\- Parce qu'il t'aime bien… Et que cela lui fera deux fois plus plaisir de nous recevoir ! Et puis Crocdure bavera sur toi et pas sur moi. Ce chien t'adore.

\- Alors là tu rêves ! Il est hors de question que je joue à la nounou avec ce chien baveux. Je retourne au chaud, décida Ron avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Ron, cria Harry désabusé. Je plaisantais, tenta-t-il de se racheter.

Mais trop tard, son ami était déjà bien loin.

\- Pfffff… siffla Harry.

Malgré lui, il continua sa route et traversa le parc avant de s'arrêter en entendant des bruits. Contournant son chemin, il se dirigea silencieusement vers le lac, avant de se stopper près d'un arbre pour regarder la source du bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant Tom, habillé légèrement par ce froid de cet hiver infernal.

Celui-ci, un sabre dans la main, faisait des gestes précis de combat. Harry compris alors que ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner. Tom lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup les combats à l'arme blanche et au corps à corps. Il trouvait que c'était avantageux de connaitre d'autres moyens de se battre que la magie. Il lui avait même montré quelques mouvements. Pas aussi impressionnant que ceux qu'il voyait à présent. Là, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

Il pouvait entendre le sifflement de la lame qui fendait l'air. Les craquements des brindilles qui se brisaient sous ses mouvements brusques de pieds.

Doucement, il s'adossa à l'arbre et continua à regarder ce beau spectacle. Il trouvait que Tom imaginait l'arme avec dextérité et précision. Ses mouvements de poignets et de jambes étaient justes impressionnants.

Il était tellement concentré sur le corps gracile de Tom qui se mouvait agréablement, qu'il ne vit pas un poignard se diriger droit en sa direction. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sonore près de son oreille qu'il s'en rendit compte. Figé, il tourna le regard vers la source de ce bruit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une dague enfoncer dans l'arbre, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Déglutissant, il tourna son regard vers Tom qui le regarda moqueusement.

\- Encore un peu et tu n'aurais plus d'oreille, sourit ce dernier en s'approchant de lui.

\- Espèce de fou, souffla Harry.

\- Tu as de la chance que je vise extrêmement bien, rit Tom, avant de reprendre son arme. Ne t'inquiète pas…..Je ne t'aurais pas blessé.

\- Je sais….Mais quand même. Pauvre oreille menacée, pleura faussement Harry en la touchant.

\- Pauvre oreille menacée qui n'a rien, répéta Tom, en la touchant doucement à son tour faisant frissonner un Harry survolent rougissants. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-il en laissant retomber sa main. Pas que tu me déranges…

\- Je… j'allais rendre visite à Hagrid. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai été curieux de savoir ce que c'était, répondit Harry. Tu sais que tu es fou de t'entraîner ici par ce froid de canard et dans cette tenue. Aurais-tu oublié qu'on entrait dans la période d'hiver et celui-ci sera particulièrement glacial.

\- Et toi ? Aurais- tu oublié que nous sommes des sorciers et que par conséquent il existait un sort de réchauffement. Très pratique, d'ailleurs, se moqua Tom, en souriant.

\- Euh…..Maintenant que tu le dis, répliqua Harry, en se grattant la tête. Mais je t'ai déranger là, non ? Tu t'es arrêté à cause de moi.

\- Non. J'allais m'arrêter. Je me suis assez défoulé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Alors je suis tombé à pic.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, acquiesça Tom.

\- Au fait…..Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour les vacances de noël.

\- Je pense rester ici. Je me sens pas de rester dans mon manoir. Seul. Ce serait juste déprimant, grimaça Tom, en baissant les yeux vers ses mains qui tenaient son sabre.

\- Moi je rentre et je me disais que peut-être…Eh bien si tu le souhaitais… bien sûr…..Que tu pourrais les passer avec moi. Enfin si tu as en envie. Je comprendrais si…..

\- D'accord, accepta Tom, en souriant doucement.

\- Je comprendrais si tu voulais rester ici et que…..Quoi !, s'arrêta subitement Harry, devant le regard rieur de Tom.

\- J'ai dit « d'accord ».

\- Oh ! Je suis content, sourit le Gryffondor. Alors j'irais prévenir Sirius que nous aurons un invité. Et qu'il a tout intérêt à bien se comporter… Parce que crois moi, parfois il agit comme un vrai gamin, rit Harry.

\- Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser alors, sourit Tom.

\- Oh je crois aussi, affirma Harry.

\- Bon, se redressa Tom. Je vais rentrer. Et toi, tu as une visite à effectuer.

\- Oh ouais, grimaça Harry. Mais tout compte fait ce serait pour une autre fois. Ce n'est pas important. Et puis il commence à se faire tard. J'irais le voir un autre jour. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Rentrons ensemble.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Tom, en haussant des épaules, avant de se mettre au côté de Harry.

Les deux garçons marchèrent silencieusement côté à côté en direction du château. Par moments, ils étaient tellement proches que leurs bras se frôlaient et que leurs mains se touchaient, leur envoyant à tous deux d'agréables frissons. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme toujours lorsqu'il était proche de Tom. Il regarda en biais ce dernier et fut souffler par sa beauté. Tom était vraiment magnifique.

A ses côtés, Tom sentit le regard de Harry porté sur lui. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de sourire intérieurement. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient et Tom appréciait plus qu'il ne le faudrait ce beau garçon aux magnifique yeux verts.

A chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentait bien et n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester avec lui autant de temps qui le pouvait. Il n'y avait que Harry qui arrivait à faire naître ces sentiments, ces émotions, ces frissons et ces papillons dans le ventre.

Pourtant, il en avait eu des relations, filles et garçons confondus, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit comme cela en leur présence. Avec eux, cela n'avait été que sexuel. Alors qu'avec Harry… Il sentait que cela pourrait être plus. Oui, beaucoup plus que cela.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il n'avait couché avec personne. Pourtant il y avait autant de beaux garçons que de belles filles, dont certains étaient venus le draguer ouvertement. Mais il les avait tous repoussés. Après tout, un seul lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Le seul qui le rendait réellement fébrile était Harry. Tout chez lui le faisait vibrer. Sa magie, sa gentillesse, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix et il en passait. Peu à peu, il s'était vraiment rendu compte que le Gryffondor comptait beaucoup pour lui. Pourtant il ne se sentait de se livrer à lui. Pourtant il supposait que ce dernier nourrissait probablement les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il en était même certain. La façon dont Harry le regardait parfois, un regard tendre et doux, le réconfortait. Mais malgré tout, Tom voulait attendre avant de se déclarer. Mais pas trop non plus.

Il jeta un regard discret vers Harry, en se disant qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple. Oui, Harry serait mieux auprès de lui plutôt qu'avec une simple rouquine bon marché.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère que cela vous à plu. C'est juste un petit OS pour passer le temps dirons-nous.**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la dernière partie et surtout pour la suite de Harry's problems!.**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde.

A l'instar de vous poster la suite de Harry's problems! Je vous poste la dernière partie de mon OS.

J'espère que cette petite dernière partie du OS vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bêta-correcteur/lecteur: Mon Byakkance d'amour.

Paraing: HP/TMR

Genre: Romance

* * *

 **Comme une évidence**

 **PARTIE II**

Tranquillement installé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry et Ron jouaient à une partie de bataille explosive avec Blaise et Théo sous les yeux de Tom et Draco. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas vraiment friands de ce genre de jeux, jugés trop enfantins. Seuls les échecs trouvaient grâce à leurs yeux. C'était bien plus intellectuel et plus mature.

Les deux jeunes garçons avaient fini une énième partie remportée par Tom. Las, ils avaient commencé à échanger sur les cours, devenus plus intenses, et les devoirs qui coulaient à flot. Les professeurs ne se retenaient plus de les mettre sous pression. Après tout, dans quelques mois, tous passeraient leurs examens. Alors, depuis Novembre, les enseignants se débrouillaient pour mettre leurs élèves à l'épreuve avec des devoirs à n'en plus finir.

Si pour certains, cela leur permettait de se sentir prêts pour les examens pour d'autres, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ces derniers se seraient bien passés de tous ces devoirs supplémentaires. Surtout avec les vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Noël, le directeur avait annoncé la date du Bal de Noël. Cette année il avait été avancé. Il se déroulerait donc à la veille des vacances.

Tom n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas danser, au contraire, il était même un excellent danseur. Cependant les bals et toutes autres frivolités de la même espèce ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, il pourrait se servir de ce bal pour se rapprocher plus intimement de Harry, lui montrer à quel point il l'intéressait. Ainsi, en l'invitant à ce bal, Tom lui faisait passer subtilement un message. Encore faillait-il que le bel Harry comprenne son message. Après tout, le lion pourrait voir sa demande comme une simple invitation en tout bien, tout honneur.

Enfin… même s'il détestait ce genre de soirée, rien que pour Harry, il pouvait faire une exception. Surtout si c'était pour finir sur une note plus agréable. Du moins il l'espérait. Car il désirait vraiment Harry.

Discrètement, son regard se posa sur le sujet de toutes ses pensées qui était allongé au sol, de tout son saoul, auprès de Ron. Celui-ci riait à une blague vaseuse de Blaise. Tom sourit. Il aimait voir Harry sourire et pétiller de joie. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de vous sauter dessus, s'exclama Draco à ses cotes ayant capté le regard de Tom sur Harry. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous plaisez mutuellement. Mais vous ne savez pas comment vous déclarer l'un à l'autre.

\- Vraiment ?, dit Tom, doucement.

\- Oui vraiment, acquiesça Draco.

\- Il me plait c'est vrai. Beaucoup même. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement réciproque.

\- Oh par Merlin !, roula des yeux Draco. Bien sûr que c'est réciproque. Et tu le sais. D'accord, parfois Harry est vraiment à la ramasse et il faut toujours tout lui dire. Surtout ce qui saute aux yeux. Mais là… franchement…

\- C'est vrai qu'il est souvent à la ramasse, rit Tom. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, je trouve.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, dit simplement Draco.

\- Je le suis, avoua Tom doucement avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Après une semaine de cours plus que fatigante, même pour Tom, le week-end arriva enfin au plus grand bonheur de tous.

En ce vendredi soir, Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir passé une journée merdique. Il avait dû rembarrer et éviter toutes les demandes d'invitation au bal. Surtout celles de Ginny. La jeune fille l'avait harcelé pour qu'il accepte d'y aller avec elle, mais il l'avait sèchement remise à sa place, tout en refusant sa demande. Elle l'avait mal pris, pleurant devant tous. Mais franchement… Harry n'en avait rien eu à faire. Même les regards noirs des amies de la rouquine n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Alors oui, aujourd'hui il aurait préféré éviter tout cela même s'il s'y était attendu car ça se passait chaque année de la même manière. Apres tout, il était un Lord. Il était l'héritier de l'une des plus prestigieuses familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre. Du coup, forcément, il attirait bon nombre de personnes vers lui… Seulement à cause de son nom, de sa fortune. C'était affligeant.

Mais s'il n'y avait eue que ça pour pourrir salement sa journée... Il n'avait pas eu un seul moment avec Tom. Même pas un tout petit pour pouvoir justement lui demander à lui, et rien qu'à lui, de l'accompagner au Bal.

Et oui ! Harry avait décidé de se jeter enfin à l'eau en l'invitant au Bal. Il voulait, par sa demande, faire comprendre à Tom qu'il l'appréciait bien plus que comme un simple ami. Il voulait que ce Bal sonne comme le début d'une belle et longue relation amoureuse entre eux. Il voulait qu'à l'issu de ce Bal, les deux se déclarent leur amour. Il voulait que Tom l'aime autant que lui l'aimait. Et cela peu importe ce que les autres en penseraient.

Se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, toujours allongé sur son lit, Harry regardait fixement son plafond. Il devrait allait le retrouver maintenant tant qu'il se sentait assez courageux pour faire sa demande. Se relevant, il remit ses chaussures et sortit avec hâte de sa chambre à la recherche de Tom qui devait sûrement encore être à la bibliothèque.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Harry regardait les quelques élèves qui y passaient, avant de se figer. Face à lui se trouvait Tom mais il n'était pas seul. Un garçon se trouvait avec lui. Pire encore, ce dernier était en train d'enlacer Tom. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais non ! Totalement découragé et plissant les yeux sous la colère, il allait pour les déranger mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Furieux, il fit demi-tour, sans faire attention à un regard bleu légèrement paniqué qui l'avait repéré.

Tom repoussa sèchement le garçon tout en lui interdisant formellement de recommencer « ses mièvreries pitoyables » à son encontre. Le garçon, choqué et déçu, hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant de s'en aller, non sans jeter un regard larmoyant à Tom qui souffla d'agacement.

Savoir qu'Harry ait pu le voir proche de ce garçon qui l'avait pris par surprise, le dérangeait. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il y avait quoique ce soit avec le garçon qui s'était jeté sur lui. Se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, il prit la même direction que Harry afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Si cela était encore possible.

Celui-ci s'était réfugié dans le parc, assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre en face du lac gelé. Lorsque Tom arriva sur les lieux, il regarda un moment Harry qui était de dos à lui, avant de grimacer en le voyant trembler de froid.

Cet idiot était sorti avec une simple veste qui ne tenait pas vraiment chaud. Et en plus de cela, il n'avait pas pensé à se jeter un sort de réchauffement.

En s'approchant de lui, il lui jeta le sort. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry prit conscience de sa présence. Tombant dans le beau regard de Tom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument magnifique, avant de baisser la tête en se souvenant de la scène dont il avait été témoin.

\- Tu as encore oublié que les sorts de réchauffement existent, parla enfin Tom en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Si je n'étais pas venu, ni n'avais lancé le sort… Tu te serais congelé sur place…

Pour toute réponse Harry grogna simplement.

\- Harry, souffla Tom en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Parle-moi !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici par exemple. Et pourquoi tu fronces des sourcils comme si tu étais en colère, dit Tom en touchant légèrement le pli entre ses sourcils.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas en colère. En fait, je ne sais pas. Mais ça va, répondit Harry en ne dévoilant pas sa contrariété quant à ce qu'il avait vu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mécontent, Tom fronça à son tour les sourcils. Harry lui mentait. Ce dernier n'osait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait vu dans une posture embarrassante. Posture qu'il n'avait pas du tout désirée. Il aurait voulu que Harry le lui dise, le lui reproche. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il s'était senti blessé de l'avoir vu proche d'un autre garçon, même brièvement. Qu'il lui demande des explications qu'il se ferait une joie de donner. Qu'il lui dise tout simplement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Restant silencieux au grand dam de Tom. Ce dernier ne comptait pas l'obliger à se livrer. Parce que peut-être que le lion était encore indécis et voulait attendre. Seulement, Tom avait justement marre d'attendre. Pour lui, tout était clair. Il voulait Harry parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Harry que voulait-il réellement ?

\- Bien ! reprit à contre cœur Tom. Tu viens ? On rentre. On va attraper la crève sinon.

\- Je te suis, simplement Harry avant de soupirer distraitement.

Tom se pinça les lèvres mais ne rajouta rien de plus.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Tu es bête, s'exclama Ron.

Celui-ci était affalé sur le lit de son meilleur ami qui était assis au sol, le dos calé contre son lit. Ce dernier, ayant déjà dit à son ami ce qu'il ressentait pour Tom, lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait quelques jours de cela maintenant, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait vu. Ensuite, il lui avait aussi reporté la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tom. D'ailleurs, l'échange avait été plus ou moins morne et rien de bon n'en était ressortit.

Ron l'avait écouté les sourcils froncé, avait de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait dû profiter de ce moment afin de se livrer à cœur ouvert à Tom. Certes, Harry lui avait clairement dit que Tom lui plaisait, mais le rouquin savait aussi que cela en était de même pour Tom. La façon dont ils se comportaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, Ron les trouvait vraiment mignons.

Et puis cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils se tournaient autour aussi... Il serait vraiment temps qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble.

\- Quoi ! dit Harry.

\- Tu es bête, répéta Ron. C'était le bon moment pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Ce que je ressens…, bredouilla Harry. Mais…

\- Hey ! le coupa son ami. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu nourrissais des sentiments pour Tom. N'essaye même pas de te trouver des excuses, lui dit Ron. Tu l'aimes ! C'est aussi simple que cela. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Baissant la tête, Harry savait que Ron avait parfaitement raison. Ce jour-là aurait été le bon moment pour dire à Tom ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Sûrement par peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas retournés.

\- Mais… Et lui ? Tu penses qu'il…

\- J'en suis sûr, l'interrompit Ron. Tu sais quoi… Invite-le au bal ! suggéra-t-il soudainement.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire avant de le voir avec ce type là, grogna Harry.

\- Ce type-là n'a aucune importance. Retourne voir ton Serpentard et invite-le une bonne fois pour toute. Après le Bal...Tu lui fais une belle déclaration. Tu ne peux pas rater cette occasion Harry.

Ron avait de nouveau raison. Le Bal de Noël serait la meilleure occasion de dire à Tom à quel point il comptait pour lui. Qu'il souhaitait être plus qu'un simple ami. Qu'il souhaitait tout simplement être avec lui.

\- Oui je vais faire ça, acquiesça Harry, maintenant sur de lui.

 **o00oo00o**

Avec stupéfaction, Tom regarda Harry qui était venu le retrouver à la bibliothèque. Sans détour son lion lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller avec lui au Bal. Dire que Tom avait été surpris serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Surtout qu'il avait eu lui-même l'intention de l'inviter. Tout compte fait, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Harry avait anticipé.

Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Tom referma brusquement son livre. Il ancra alors son regard dans celui stressé de Harry qui attendait toujours une réponse de sa part.

\- Alors ? s'exclama Harry le cœur battant.

\- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, répondit alors Tom, en souriant de ce sourire que Harry avait appris à aimer.

\- J'en suis ravi, rougit Harry. J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Moi aussi. Je peux te l'assurer.

Satisfait, Harry sourit doucement, tout en hochant de la tête. Tom avait accepté et il en était heureux.

S'asseyant plus confortablement en face de Tom, il darda de son regard la salle et constata que celle-ci était bien pleine. Avec l'approche des vacances, les élèves avaient décidé de commencer certains devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée. Au moins, ils auraient plus de temps libre pendant les vacances.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Harry en reportant son regard sur Tom.

\- Bientôt, dit celui-ci alors qu'il s'était remis à écrire sur son parchemin. Tu voulais faire quelque chose après ?

\- Je vais aller rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de Draco. Tu m'accompagnes?

\- Je finis ça et on y va.

Harry acquiesça avant de s'affaler sur la table, le regard à moitié caché par quelques mèches de cheveux.

Tom, concentré sur son devoir, ne voyait pas le regard d'Harry, mais il le sentait sur lui. Comme toujours. Il adorait quand son brun le regardait pensant qu'il était discret. À ses yeux, toutes ses petits regards et autres petites attentions lui prouvaient un peu plus que Harry l'appréciait plus que comme un simple ami.

Souriant intérieurement, il se dit qu'il avait désormais hâte d'être au Bal de Noël. À la base, lui qui n'aimait pas ce genre de festivité, pour une fois, il était sûr de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

 **o00oo00o**

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et la veille des vacances arriva au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Ce soir se déroulerait enfin le Bal de Noël et tous les élèves étaient sur le qui-vive. La plupart étaient stressés. Tellement stressée qu'ils passaient leurs nerfs sur le premier en vue. De l'avis de Tom, cela en était affligeant et puis ce n'était qu'un simple bal d'étudiants. À l'instar de tous, Tom était extrêmement détendu. Il avait juste hâte d'y être et d'entrer dans la salle aux côtés de Harry. Il savait que leur couple allait faite rager certaines personnes, dont une rouquine totalement folle. Mais Tom s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il comptait bien profiter de cette soirée pour se rapprocher de Harry et ainsi sortir de cette soirée leurs lèvres plaquées ensembles. Et pourquoi pas plus...

Debout devant son lit, il jeta un regard appréciateur au costume posé soigneusement sur son lit. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre deux ou trois tenues d'événements. Même si elles étaient toutes splendides, il avait décidé de mettre la plus belle des trois.

Satisfait, il reprit son sac de cours et se rendit aux derniers cours de la journée avant de revenir pour enfin se préparer pour ce soir.

 **o00oo00o**

\- J'arrive pas… J'arrive pas et j'arrive pas, s'énerva Harry sur son nœud papillon. Qui a décidé d'inventer ce truc stupide, grogna-t-il sous les rires moqueurs de son parrain et de Remus. Vous pourriez venir m'aider au lieu de vous esclaffer comme des putois, gronda-t-il.

\- Très bien ! se calma Remus. Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en se mettant en face d'Harry. Et détends toi veux-tu ? Tu es bien trop stressé.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé.

\- Bah voyons, roula des yeux Sirius. Allez détends toi, reprit-il. Ça va bien se passer. Moi quand j'ai invité pour la première fois Remus au Bal de Noël, j'étais impatient. Surtout impatient de finir la soirée dans la chambre pour que je puisse enfin le… Hey !, s'écria-t-il après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de son amant.

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

\- Pfff….c'était pourtant la partie la plus intéressante, grommela Sirius en se massant le crâne. Ce fut ce soir-là qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. On avait 16 ans. Et c'était juste un moment intense et magnifique, continua-t-il tout de même, les yeux dans les vagues.

\- Sirius ! gronda Remus, le visage rouge.

\- Quoi !, dit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Harry est un grand garçon. Que crois-tu qu'ils feront après le Bal hum… Jouer aux échecs peut-être, se moqua le parrain. Écoute… Je trouve ça bien que tu aies attendu pour te jeter à l'eau. Être sûr de ses sentiments est important. Mais tu sais… moi dès que j'ai su que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour Remus, je n'ai pas attendu, dit-il le regard ancré dans celui de son amant. C'est lui que je voulais pour le restant de ma vie et personne d'autre. Comme toi je l'ai invité au Bal. Et à l'issu de celui-ci, je me suis déclaré. Remus en était resté sous le choc. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pourtant… cette initiative nous a menés vers une suite qui a été juste extraordinaire. Depuis, on s'est plus quitté. Et même malgré les années où on a été séparé à cause de mon emprisonnement, on n'a jamais cessé de s'aimer. La première chose que j'ai souhaité à ma sortie était de te retrouver, toi mon filleul mais aussi retrouver la chaleur et l'amour de mon loup. Enfin… Tout cela pour te dire qu'entre Tom et toi, j'espère que ce sera comme Remus et moi.

Les yeux brillants, Harry regarda son parrain et Remus se regarder amoureusement. Oui, en réalité entre eux, cela avait été comme une évidence.

Si sa soirée se finissait comme celle de son parrain et Remus, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Honnêtement, il souhaitait ardemment que dans les années à venir, Tom et lui se regardent de la même manière que Sirius et Remus se regardaient encore aujourd'hui. Oui, il voulait qu'entre Tom et lui il y ait cette évidence.

\- Je l'espère aussi, souffla Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Wahou !, siffla Blaise en entrant dans le dortoir. Tu es resplendissant, rajouta-t-il le regard toujours porté sur Tom qui ajustait la veste de son costume.

\- Merci, sourit ce denier.

Il avait opté pour le costume noir, accompagné d'une chemise tout aussi noir, mais satiné. Pour compléter la tenue, il avait décidé mettre une cravate couleur rouge sang au lieu d'un nœud papillon. Celle-ci contrastait fortement avec son costume totalement noir. Pour finir, il avait choisi des chaussures en cuir noir ses pieds. Il était tout bonnement plus qu'élégant. En plus, il avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière laissant quelques mèches balayer son front.

Blaise, tout en admirant la longue silhouette de Tom parfaitement mise en valeur par ses beaux vêtements, le trouva magnifique. S'il avait été gay, il serait sans aucun doute tombé sous son charme.

\- Toi aussi, tu es très élégant, dit Tom en mettant légèrement du parfum.

\- Merci. Mais tu l'aies bien plus. Je crois que Harry sera encore plus amoureux lorsqu'il te verra.

\- C'est pas sûr qu'il le soit.

\- Quoi ? Amoureux ? Tu plaisantes. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il est amoureux et tu es amoureux. Même si pour toi ça se voit moins, rit Blaise.

Tom ne dit rien mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il prit sa cape, puis intima Blaise à le suivre. Il était enfin l'heure.

Les deux amis sortirent de leur dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi la horde d'élèves qui se dirigeaient aussi vers la grande salle. On pouvait déjà entendre la musique, annonçant ainsi que le Bal avait déjà débuté.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes ouvertes, Blaise délaissa Tom pour aller rejoindre sa partenaire qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant l'entrée. Ce dernier le salua avant de partir rejoindre sa douce. Pour sa part, Tom cherchait Harry du regard. Mais ce denier n'était nulle part en vue. Fronçant des sourcils, il se demanda si celui-ci n'était pas un peu en retard. Alors au lieu de rester dans le couloir, il entra dans la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de certains. Beau comme il était, il attirait les regards. Mais lui ne voulait attirer qu'un regard.

En entrant dans la salle déjà bien bondée, où certains élèves étaient déjà sur la piste de danse et d'autres près des buffets, il scruta la salle de son regard bleuté. Peut-être que Harry était déjà là. Mais il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun brun aux yeux émeraude en vue.

Alors qu'il allait pour se diriger vers un buffet, il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude vint prendre la sienne avec délicatesse. Surpris, il tourna la tête et tomba dans deux émeraudes qui brillaient avec tendresse et appréhension. Il ne l'avait pas du tout senti arriver. Ni même prendre place à ses côtés. Il l'avait surpris et très agréablement d'ailleurs.

Souriant doucement, il serra la main qui avait attrapé la sienne. Réconforté, Harry sourit à son tour, avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

\- Désolé pour mon retard, murmura ce dernier.

\- Tu es tout excusé, répondit Tom.

Harry se redressa et hocha de la tête.

\- On nous regarde, dit alors Tom.

\- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vue d'aussi beaux garçons que nous.

\- Je crois oui, rit doucement Tom.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis content d'être là avec toi, avoua Harry les joue rouges.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Tom. On y va ?

\- On y va !

La plupart des élèves les regardaient avec surprise, d'autre avec émerveillement, et le reste avec grimace. Pourtant une seule personne regardait le couple avec une rage sans nom.

Ginny qui avait été relégué au second plan, regardait avec colère son Harry entrer main dans la main avec ce satané Riddle. Au fond d'elle, elle s'était attendue à les voir venir ensemble à cette soirée. Elle avait soupçonné leur intérêt commun, malgré elle. Savoir que Harry s'était entiché de ce gars l'avait mise hors d'elle et elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire savoir, surtout à Harry. Mais celui-ci l'avait snobé ou rejeté froidement à chacune de ses approches.

À la fin, elle avait fini par arrêter de le harceler après que Harry, puis son frère ait enfin osé lui passer un savon digne de ce nom. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas empêcher de l'aimer encore. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle resterait quelques temps loin de lui avant de revenir à la charge. Mais voilà… Cela allait être désormais impossible. Les deux garçons avaient enfin décidé de passer au stade supérieur. En venant ensemble au Bal, ils montraient à tous qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Alors, pour elle, c'était définitivement perdu, à son plus grand dam.

Mais elle aimait tellement Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à Tom.

Son regard était toujours tinté par la colère, alors qu'elle vit les deux garçons se rendre vers l'un des buffets où se trouvaient son frère et le reste de leurs amis.

Elle vit la main de Tom passer doucement sur le dos de Harry et se pencher vers lui, lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle se décida d'aller briser cette mascarade. Parce que les voir si proche, la rendait folle.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers eux dans l'optique de faire un bel esclandre, elle se fit arrêter par une main ferme sur son bras. Se retournant, elle tomba dans le regard orageux de Malfoy.

\- Essaye... Et je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter toute ta misérable vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…..

\- Tu en assez fais comme ça, la coupa froidement Draco. Laisse Harry tranquille. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas toi. Alors laisse-le tranquille.

\- De quel droit oses-tu me donner des ordres, cracha-t-elle.

\- J'ose quand cela concerne mes amis, grogna Draco, tout en serrant davantage sa poigne. Laisse Harry tranquille, répéta-t-il. Et je te le redis, tente quoi que se soit et je peux te jurer que tu me demanderas pardon à genoux.

Grimaçante sous la forte poigne de Draco, elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle put voir que celui-ci était sincère dans ses paroles. Si elle avait retenue une chose durant sa scolarité, c'était de ne jamais se mettre Malfoy à dos. La colère mélangée à de la résignation, Ginny se détacha brusquement de la poigne du blond. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en comprenant que son rêve d'être avec Harry était bel et bien parti en fumée. Sous les yeux satisfaits de Draco, elle quitta avec brusquerie la salle.

Celui-ci porta alors son regard vers Harry et Tom toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Il sourit, content d'avoir pu éviter de nouveaux problèmes, mais surtout parce que ces deux là formaient réellement un beau couple.

 **o00oo00o**

La piste de danse avait été prise d'assaut par tous les élèves en couple, dansant sur le slow qui venait d'être entamé.

Les joues rouges, Harry regardait en biais Tom qui était à ses côtés, tout en se demandant de quelle manière il pourrait l'inviter à danser. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient passé un excellent début de soirée. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seul seconde. Ils étaient restés ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Riant lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Par moment, l'un ou l'autre avait des gestes tendres pour l'autre et à force cela en devenait tout simplement naturel. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne s'était encore jeté à l'eau pour se déclarer. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait.

Se mordillant la lèvre du bas, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se tourner vers Tom qui regardait d'un œil moqueur Blaise et Draco en train de danser avec leur partenaire. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu le choix, ils avaient dû suivre leur copine sur la piste. Ron, lui, avait été le seul à avoir invité avec plaisir une Hermione rougissante à danser.

-Tu …, commença Harry. Tu aimerais danser, finit-il par dire les joies rouges.

\- Tom se retourna vers lui tout en clignant des yeux.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Eh bien… pourquoi pas. Sauf si tu ne veux pas hein… C'était juste pour…

\- Tu sais danser ?, le coupa Tom

\- Je ne suis pas un professionnel, mais je crois que je m'en sors pas mal, répondit Harry, gêné.

Tom détourna son regard pour le river de nouveau vers la piste de danse bien remplie.

\- Oui, dit-il alors. Allons danser, acquiesça Tom en tendant sa main vers Harry.

Souriant, Harry accepta la main tendue. Doucement, il la serra avec plaisir. La main de ce dernier était chaude et douce. Et à ses yeux, elle n'avait pas une autre place ailleurs que dans la sienne. Tom lui sourit, avant de le mener sur la piste de danse.

Il vit Blaise lui lancer un clin d'œil avant d'être repris par sa partenaire. Tom ricana dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se concentrer sur Harry.

Se mettant face à face et joignant leurs mains, ils se regardèrent comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Leurs yeux brillaient intensément et les deux garçons surent à ce moment-là que leur attachement à l'autre était réciproque.

La façon dont ils se regardaient, dont leurs mains s'enlaçaient, ne pouvait dire le contraire. Se souriant, Tom fut le premier à amorcer un premier mouvement en collant le corps de Harry contre le sien. Toujours yeux dans les yeux, il entraîna Harry avec lui pour une danse.

Sans même faire attention à ce qui les entourait, ils dansèrent sans se lâcher une seule fois du regard. Peu à peu, ils prirent leur aise sur la piste de danse, sous les yeux émerveillés de certains qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour regarder ce magnifique couple se mouvoir avec grâce.

Doucement Harry approcha son visage de celui de Tom qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il laissa Harry poser sa joue contre la sienne et se serrer contre lui. Ainsi collés, ils en profitèrent pour humer l'odeur de l'autre. Une odeur tout à fait exquise. C'était si bon d'être aussi proche de celui qui faisait vibrer leur cœur. Enfin !.

Malheureusement toute bonne chose ayant une fin, la dernière note de la musique s'éleva signalant ainsi la fin du slow. Ils restèrent un moment figés l'un contre l'autre avant de se détacher doucement.

Harry ancra son regard émeraude dans celui bleuté de son compagnon, avant de loucher sur ses lèvres qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança dans l'espoir de lui donner le baiser tant attendu. Mais avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent celle de Tom, ce dernier leva un doigt qu'il posa délicatement sur les lèvres pleines d'un Harry surpris.

Allons dans un endroit où nous serons plus tranquilles, dit Tom avant de prendre la main de Harry et de l'intimer à le suivre.

Celui-ci lui suivit avec plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua que Tom l'emmenait droit vers sa chambre de préfet. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant sa porte. Tom souffla le mot de passe et entra d'un bon pas pressé, entraînant Harry avec lui. La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd.

Maintenant loin des regards indiscrets, les deux garçons purent enfin lâcher toute la tension accumulée jusqu'ici. Ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec fièvre et impatience.

Tout deux gémirent de contentement. Merde pourquoi avaient-ils attendu pour en arriver là. Sentir enfin les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes était diablement bon. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en passer aussi longtemps ?

Fiévreusement, leurs mains partirent à l'aventure allant caresser le corps de l'autre avec envie. Essoufflés et par manque d'air, ils rompirent leur baiser. Enlacés, ils se regardèrent, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre. Et ce qu'ils virent les réconforta. Doucement, Harry reprit avidement et amoureusement les lèvres de Tom, faisant geindre ce dernier qui entreprit de retirer un par un par les vêtements d'Harry. Celui-ci ne fut pas en reste. Il déshabilla aussi Tom et, bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent vêtu simplement de leur boxer déformé par leur désir.

Brisant une nouvelle fois le baiser Tom attrape la main de son amant et l'emmena vers le lit. Il le poussa doucement sur celui-ci, avant de le surplomber. Sensuellement il se mit sur son corps, avant de se baisser vers lui pour reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser purement érotique. Il mordilla sa lèvre du bas avant de la lécher doucement puis de descendre vers son cou qu'il dévora par des myriades de baisers. Harry se laissa totalement faire, appréciant les attentions de son amant sur sa peau délicate.

Les mains de Tom partirent voyager sur le corps fin mais musculeux de son Gryffondor. Il s'abreuva de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, avant de descendre sa bouche vers l'un de ses tétons déjà bien dur. Perdu sous le plaisir intense, Harry gémit sous les caresses buccales. C'était délicieux. Sentir le corps de Tom se frictionner contre le sien était un agréable supplice. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant qui après avoir fini de taquiner ses mamelons, descendit encore tout en déposant des baisers mouillés. Ses deux mains de part et d'autre du boxer encore présent, il leva ses yeux vers Harry qui le regardait avec délice. Celui-ci leva légèrement les hanches, lui accordant silencieusement de poursuivre son ascension. Satisfait, Tom enleva le boxer pour tomber sur une hampe rougie par le plaisir et qui frémissait de plaisir. De la semence s'en écoulait attisant un peu plus le désir de Tom qui la prit en main. Il entama de lent va et vient, avant de suçoter le haut puis de la prendre totalement en bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas, Harry s'arqua sous cette nouvelle sensation plus qu'exquise. Tom le suça avec ferveur, tout en le prenant par moment profondément dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Retenant Harry qui s'était mis à bouger frénétiquement, il l'aspira avec force, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux brûlants de son compagnon. Il continua son attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry se tendre sous lui et jouir dans sa bouche. Dans un bruit indécent, il se releva et grogna en voyant le corps alangui sous les suis. Harry était magnifique.

Essoufflé, Harry tenta de se remette de son orgasmes inattendu, avant de sentir Tom lui écarter les cuisses. Celui-ci, le sexe toujours érigé, s'installa entre ses jambes ouvertes, alignant sa hampe contre celle quelque peu calmée de Harry. Avec lenteur, il raviva le désir de son amant qui amena son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs langues se caressèrent, dansèrent entre elles avec douceur et envie. De nouveau sur pied, Harry grogna dans la bouche de Tom en le sentant se mouvoir tout contre lui. Brisant leur baiser, Tom suça trois de ses doigts, les mouillant abondamment sous les yeux brumeux d'Harry. Lui envoyant un doux sourire, il retira ses doigts lubrifiés, avant de les descendre vers l'intimité frémissante de son compagnon. Il caressa son antre, le faisant soupirer de concupiscence, avant de rentrer le premier doigt. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste inconfortable. Mais bien vite le plaisir s'intensifia et Harry en réclama davantage. Précautionneusement, Tom se mit à le préparer. A chaque poussée, il touchait un peu plus sa prostate qui l'emmena vers une jouissance proche. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, Harry pria Tom de le prendre maintenant.

Accédant à sa demande, il retira ses doigts et positionna son sexe tout contre l'intimité palpitante de son amant. Il s'enfonça lentement dans la moiteur de son aimé. Un grognement sourd lui échappa lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement plonger dans l'antre chaude, étroite et moite de son lion. Harry se remit à respirer en se sentant envahir par la présence de Tom en lui. C'était grisant.

Tom porta l'une des cuisses de ce dernier contre sa hanche droite pour le pénétrer plus profondément. C'était si bon, si exquis. Ils se mirent à bouger doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Rapidement leurs mouvements devinrent frénétiques. Enivré par les cris de Harry, Tom accéléra ses coups de boutoir.

Harry ne savait plus où donner la tête. Tous ses membres tremblaient sous le plaisir intense qui grondait et grondait en lui. S'accrochant au dos moite de Tom, il l'incita à aller encore plus vite.

Chacun murmurait frénétiquement le prénom de l'autre comme s'ils avaient peine à croire qu'ils étaient là, en train de faire l'amour. Se relevant sur ses coudes Tom regarda Harry qui entrouvrit les yeux le laissant admirer ses émeraudes qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Elles transpiraient d'amour pour lui et cela le rendit encore plus amoureux. Se baissant vers l'une de ses oreilles, il murmura enfin les mots tant attendus. Des mots qu'il avait tant voulu lui dire à maintes reprises.

Autant sur la force des coups de butoirs que sur les mots inattendus, Harry jouit fortement les pieds se crispant sur les draps. Sentant l'intimité de ce dernier se refermer violemment sur sa hampe par intermittence, Tom jouit à son tour. Il tomba sur le corps en sueur de Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, assimilant peu à peu les mots que Tom lui avait murmuré.

Doucement, et tout en reprenant son souffle, Tom se dégagea de dessus Harry avant de le prendre amoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Hey !, murmura Tom, tout en caressant sa joue. Ça va ?

Harry, le regard porté sur le plafond, hocha de la tête. Oh oui il allait bien. Même plus que bien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit Tom.

Les yeux brûlants d'émotions d'Harry se tournèrent vers son compagnon.

\- Si tu savais…si tu savais comment je t'aime, dit-il alors avant de sourire de ce sourire que Tom aimait tant.

Satisfait Tom lui sourit en retour, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras chauds et accueillants.

Enfin ! Enfin ils étaient officiellement ensembles ! Attendre en avait valu la peine.

Doucement ils se redécouvrirent faisant de nouveau naître leur désir insatiable. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent tout en pensant que cette nuit allait être bien longue. Mais était-ce vraiment dérangeant ? Pas pour eux en tout cas. Ils allaient pleinement profiter du corps de l'autre, encore et encore. C'était leur nuit. Nuit qui annonçait le début de leur belle relation amoureuse. Et tous deux étaient certains que celle-ci perdurerait dans le temps. Parce qu'il s'aimait au-delà des mots.

Parce que tout compte fait, depuis le début entre eux cela avait était comme une évidence.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour cet OS qui j'espère vous à plu. C'était juste un petit OS sans prétention et tout mignon que je voulais partager avec vous.**

 **Petite note d'auteur : Je ne sais pas quand la suite de Harry's problems! sera posté. Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé mais après il doit passer par la case de correction et cela peut prendre du temps. Alors désolé pour le retard. Cependant, je vais bientôt poster un nouveau chapitre de Le Courtisan d'un Lord.**

 **Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse là et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


End file.
